


Chameleon

by Mo-hot-ve (LocalAngelTracker)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bad hair styles, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/Mo-hot-ve
Summary: Gage shows up at mason’s back door wanting his hair that he’s been subtly growing out dyed/cut like a lizard. Fear, trust, a little bit of pixie dust, and some food coloring work wonders.





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post https://instishoot.tumblr.com/post/167603911951/gage-fallout-4-nuka-world-dlc

Gage would be lying if he said he didn’t hate himself for what he was about to do. The stench of the pack’s hang out was enough to kill a man, and on hot summer days, could reach the top of Fizztop mountain like some pre-war curse. But, what else could be expected when the pack lived in a former zoo show area, complete with animals and their own half feral members. If Gage wasnt edging on desperation, he would just lock himself in a bathroom and attempt the bleach disaster he had tried a few months back. As he reaches the entrance gate, and purposely avoids making eye contact with the raider sniffing him, he realizes if he had come this far there was no point in turning back. 

 

His pride has never truly recovered after colter had forced him to shave his mullet off when he first joined up under his crew. With each adding day the resentment for his hair only added on to everything else Colter had fucked up since becoming overboss of a pathetic chunk of Nuka world. Gage, having been left in charge of cleaning up every single mess that could possibly exist, had decided to find something small and purposeful, shocking but not insubordinate enough to warrant Colter’s wrath, to do just for one small ounce of rebellion. Well, rebellion beyond plotting with the other gangs to off colter of course. 

So here he was, slinking to the dressing rooms in the employees tunnels beneath the theatre, a hand on his gun out of principle. The pack paid him no mind, figuring he was going to meet Mason on official overboss business. And on some respects, he was. Mason doesn’t look amused to see him when they finally come face to face, a nervous woman in pack dress glancing back and forth between them. 

Mason is the first to speak “So what is it exactly that you want, Gage? Hair obsession typically falls to the two brats in the parlor” 

Gage raises his hands in mock assurance, a subtle sign he has no intentions of back stabbing Mason. “The Blacks’ wouldn’t really be able to...help me...with this particular request” he says, trying to think how to best phrase his request without Mason laughing in his face. 

Mason leans up against the ancient dressing table, sizing Gage up “Well don’t beat around the bush. Get on with it” 

“I want a neon green Mohawk” Gage says “But more particularly, styled like a lizard. Figured the ack would have experience with that sort of thing” 

Mason’s head falls slightly to the side, both his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Like a lizard?” He echos. Well that would certainly explain why Gage had been growing his hair out again. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Porter. This a sign you’re thinking of making me overboss?” 

“Don’t be stupid” Gage grunts, folding his arms over his chest. “And if it can’t be done just say it so I don’t have to waste my time here any longer” 

Mason shakes his head with a snort” No it can be done, just sounds fuckin weird coming from you is all” he gestures over at the woman “Priscilla can take care of it, no problem. As for cost...” 

“Safari Zone is yours first when we get the new overboss” Gage cuts him off, reading his mind. He wouldn’t admit it, but it wasn’t that big a deal of a trade considering no other gang would want to live in that stench. 

Mason nods, pleased that he thinks he’s gotten the better end of the deal. He gets up from his position and claps Priscilla on the back, causing her to jump slightly. “Don’t fuck it up” he tells her cheerily “and if it looks godawful you can’t shave under any circumstances” there would be no way Mason would miss out on Gage’s misery. Mason leaves, whistling a small tune under his breath, leaving Gage and the woman alone. 

Priscilla sighs, recollecting herself “take a seat” she barks at Gage and gestures to the chair in front of a large cracked mirror. She goes over to cabinet and begins to pull out food coloring bottles. “So, do you want your hair to look like a lizard, or you specifically to look like a lizard?” She asks, holding a vile of green up to the light to check it. 

2 hours later, Gage walks out of the Packs Hang out, igniting the few bowls of approval he gets from passing pack members at his new look. A shit eating grin slowly creeps into his face as he thinks about the look that’s going to be on Colter’s face when he gets back to Fizztop. There was no doubt, the neon green and blue chameleon shaved and styled into his hair was one of the best ideas he’d ever had. Given a few more weeks to grow it out, Priscilla even promised to shave and style it back into a long tail for the lizard. Almost as good as having a mullet again.


End file.
